Greco
}} Greco is a senior officer of the crew and a princess of the flag The Usual Suspects. __FORCETOC__ Biography Greco washed upon the shores of Malachite when it was first opened. First joining Polly's crew To Be Announced, she pillaged, bought furniture, and played the Alchemistry puzzle. At the time, the crew was possibly joining Memory of Light, a flag that mostly comprised of members of The Eye from Hunter. Polly made the ultimate decision not to join, but some TBA crew members still remained close with Desdimona, a royal of Memory of Light. When Desdimona decided to leave Memory of Light, she conversed fluently with Greco, Joncole, and Striderrs about creating a mercenary flag, one heavily involved in blockades but no so much the alliances. Soon after, Joncole and Striderrs decided to form their own crew, and Greco went along too. After forming The Occifer's Club, they did what Greco calls, "madness" and made her the captain of the crew. Confused but happy, she set to work to make the crew welcome for new members, was executive officer on Joncole's flotillas, and her addiction to Apothecary made a turn for the worse. When The Occifer's Club reached the fame, it was obvious that they'd join The Usual Suspects, the flag that Desdimona had newly made. On the immediate addition to the flag, Greco set to work helping manage the forums and starting planning for the upcoming event blockade. This would be the flag's first test, and they did well, placing second. With the announcement of the new island opening, Greco's flag decided that they would attack , going up against Barely Dressed to win the island. After winning, Greco and the other royals met with their flag and made the decision to transfer the island to the flag who had fought hard against them for it, being as they just wanted war frigates, not to hold islands. The weeks followed, and Greco helped The Usual Suspects blockade and support others in blockading, sticking as closely as possible to their idea of "true mercenaries." They supported others in the taking of and then when seeing no one was going for , decided to take it themselves, promising no matter what to not build a shipyard. They faced their friends from Risky Business and won, building instead not an apothecary like Greco wanted, but an Iron Monger. Shortly after winning Zuyua, Greco and her fellow royals came to the conclusion that a hard decision needed to be made. While being mercenaries was fun, it wasn't as successful as they had hoped. They met with their flag and agreed to start a third alliance ring with the hopes that it would possibly even the ocean out, providing more blockades more often. They allied with The Criminally Insane, Crates and Bedrolls, , and Whirled Peas. Greco was wary at first, but quickly made fast friends with her flag's new allies, and immediately started planning blockades. Although their alliance lost the first medium blockade, Greco has very high hopes for what the alliance can and will do. Achievements *Helped lead The Usual Suspects to their second place spot in Season of the Flame - Win a Blockade Package! *Won second place in the first day of the Summer Runnin' Ship Races in a team led by Rapportus, and including Joncole. They received a tan/magenta parrot and two ship medals. Rapportus named the bird Gringo and after winning several more familiars, Greco holds the bird on her shoulder. *Won third place in the second day of the Summer Runnin' Ship Races in a team led by Rapportus, and including Joncole. They received a sleeping piglet, that is currently sleeping soundly on the floor of Greco's Apothecary. *Won first place in the Name that box o' junk competition held by Whitewyvern. *Won second place in one of the Alchemistry tournaments in the Summer Games Festival of Piracy competitions. *Successfully hosted the TUS week of fun, a week of events set to celebrate the colonization of the first island. *Wrote both stories appearing in two of The Usual Suspects' intent threads, one in the intent to blockade Lilac and one in the intent to change TUS's political stance thread. *Came up with the name Zuyua think we're mercenaries? for the fort on Zuyua Mist, leading Desdimona to come up with the equally hated name for the Iron Monger, Zuyua think we care. Although these are not terribly popular with the ocean, Greco likes to remind others that they could have been stuck with other names, such as Failasauous Rex. Blockades Greco has participated in each of the following Malachite blockades: |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * -Vice Admiral Win * -XO Loss * -Jobbing Contact Loss * -Jobbing Contact Win * -Admiral Loss, did not seriously contest * -Vice Admiral Loss |} Trinkets }}